1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot.
2. Related Art
In related art, robots with robot arms are known. In the robot arm, a plurality of arms are coupled via joint parts and, as an end effector, e.g. a hand is attached to the arm on the most distal end side (on the most downstream side). The joint parts are driven by motors and the arms rotate by the driving of the joint parts. Then, for example, the robot grasps an object with the hand, moves the object to a predetermined location, and performs predetermined work such as assembly.
As the robot, for example, Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2014-46401) discloses a vertical articulated robot. The vertical articulated robot described in Patent Document 1 has a base, a plurality of arms coupled to the base, an end effector (wrist) provided on the arm. The vertical articulated robot holds an object (work) with the end effector and rotates the plurality of arms with respect to the base, and thereby, moves the end effector and carries the object.
Further, for example, Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2014-237187) discloses a parallel link robot. The parallel link robot described in Patent Document 2 has a robot main body, three arm parts connected to the robot main body, an end part connected to these arm parts, and an end effector provided on the end part. The parallel link robot holds an object (work) with the end effector, and moves the end effector by cooperation of the three arm parts and carries the object.
However, in the robots of related art like those in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2, an operation range in which the distal end of the robot arm can move is small and it may be difficult to move an object to a target location.